Episode 003 (Chrono Stone)
Revive! Raimon!! (よみがえれ！ ！！, Yomigaere! Raimon!!) is the 3rd episode of Inazuma Eleven GO Chrono Stone series. Summary Tsurugi Yuuichi joins Tenmas to help defeat Protocol Omega. Tenma and Yuuichi will use their Keshin Armed during the match and Endou will use Majin Great and Great The Hand. The Raimon's team will remember their memories of soccer again, except for Tsurugi Kyousuke. But the fight against El Dorado's plans is still not over yet. Plot The episodes starts with Alpha shooting on the Duplis, making Fei's field of visions smaller. Endou then criticized Alpha and said that soccer is not meant to be used like that. Tenma approved what Endou said. Then, Alpha made a mighty shoot, which was surprisingly stopped by Endou's God Hand. Endou himself was surprised to have stopped the shoot. It was due to the parallel world, as Wonderbot said. Endou then passed the ball to the Dupli, but Protocol Omega recupered it. Tenma used Wonder Trap to steal the ball from one of the adverse members and Aggressive Beat to get past from two others members, and passed the ball to Fei, who immediately re-passed to him. Tenma used 真 Mach Wind, and scored the first goal to Tenmas, breaking through Zanou's Keeper Command 03. After Match Tenma then came back to Raimon and was standing in front of it, he was having second thoughts, but Fei and Yuuichi encouraged him to try, then Aoi was actually outside and he asked why was Tenma late for practice, then Tenma asked whether it was practice for the calligraphy club but Aoi said it was for the soccer club of course and asked whether Tenma was in the right state of mind, after hearing what Aoi said, he was glad, because that means everything is back to normal. Everyone finally was returned to normal since Endou's timeline was fixed. Everyone else in Raimon, was back to normal and was waiting for Tenma to arrive at the soccer club room. Shindou, Hikaru and Shinsuke then asked why Tenma was late and also stood up. Then afterwards, everyone else stood up and noticed Tsurugi Yuuichi, Shindou was glad to see Yuuichi but then Tenma asked what happened to Tsurugi, then Shindou explained that Tsurugi is Yuuichi, but Tenma asked what happened to Tsurugi Yuuichi's younger brother, Tsurugi Kyousuke. It was then he learned that there was some alterations in their current timeline. Then Tenma and everyone else went to the soccer practice room and they were shocked to see a flying Inazuma Caravan that just came out suddenly. Then they were even more surprised to see a bear, which Clark Wonderbot and he explained himself to be Tenmas coach and everyone frantically was shocked especially Hayami and Kariya, Midori then asked what was this all about. Wonderbot then explained what happened but he explained it too fast and everyone else could barely understand what he said. Though after hearing Yuuichi explain, they were having doubts of helping because Yuuichi was a good player, and it would be sad if they returned it back to normal (which means that if they agree, Yuuichi will be back on being injured). But in the end, Akane was able to convince everyone. Hissatsu/Keshin used Hissatsu * (Chrono Stone debut) * * * (Chrono Stone debut) * * * (Debut) Keshin * (Debut) * (Debut) * * Keshin Armed used * (Debut) * (Debut) * Debut Characters *'Tsurugi Yuuichi' (Chrono Stone debut) *'Tsurugi Kyousuke' (Chrono Stone debut) Team *'Raimon (Chrono Stone)' Proverb Mamoru The ball isn't meant to hurt people! Gallery Endou's keshin aura.png|Endou's aura before using his Keshin. Three Keshin Armed CS 3 HQ.PNG|Tenma and Yuuichi against Alpha. Tenma and Yuuichi shooting.png|Tenma and Yuuichi shooting. Alpha Trying To Stop Tenmas Might Shoot CS 3 HQ.PNG|Alpha trying to stop Tenma and Yuuichi's mighty shoot. Tenma getting Nervous CS03 HQ.png|Tenma getting nervous at returning to Raimon. Raimon after hearing Wonderbot's explanation CS 3.png|Raimon's reaction after hearing Wonderbot's explanation. Yuuichi conforming CS 3.png|Yuuichi conforming Shindou's statement about living a life of lies. Navigation